


you look good on me

by tsunderestorm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Trans Claude von Riegan, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: So the trickster had been tricked by his own feelings. Claude was going to need to have a talk with his own heart for this one. Lorenz, seriously?
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82
Collections: Claurenz Week: Winter 2020





	you look good on me

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts on my [twitter](twitter.com/tsunderestorm) and my fiancee asked for claude/lorenz and the prompt “friends with benefits and both people catching feelings”.
> 
> Alma drew an [an absolutely gorgeous Lorenz](https://twitter.com/alma_afterdark/status/1219840682476605441?s=21) inspired by this fic, so please show her some love!

“So… same time next week?” Claude asked as Lorenz climbed off, wiped himself off with a monogrammed washcloth and adjusted his dick back into his underwear. They were both breathing heavy, Lorenz’s nipples still rosy pink and hard as hell just above the top of the corset he wore, Claude’s thighs still shaking from how hard he’d come with Lorenz’s mouth on his cock and fingers in his hole.

“I should think _not_ ,” Lorenz huffed, tossing on a robe that Claude, despite his vast vocabulary in just about every language in the world, could only describe as “fluffy”. It was sheer, showing off the garter belt and shimmery, pale purple stockings that adorned Lorenz’ long legs, but it had… feathers. All over it. Along the hem, the cuffs, the plunging neckline… honestly, Claude shuddered to think how many innocent fake birds had gotten their feathers plucked to _make_ this hideous thing that his one-night stand-turned regular booty call had adorned his tall, skinny body with. 

Okay, skinny wasn’t the right word. Lorenz was tall, and thin, but those thighs… damn. He could kill a guy with those, just feed him his cock or sit on his face until they just suffocated to death, blissful all the while… Claude could appreciate nice thighs. _He_ had nice thighs, and he was willing to give credit where credit was due. 

(Claude would know, as he’d felt both of those sensations and been thankful for Lorenz’s years on horseback all the while. Not the dying part, of course - at least he was pretty sure. If he had died with his head between Lorenz’s thighs, his personal hell was… getting to keep fucking his lover. And the Church said Hell was the bad place?)

“Okay,” Claude laughed as he unbuckled the harness and dropped the strap carelessly on the plush carpet beside Lorenz’ bed just to make him make _that “_ you are making a mockery of the beauty of my room” _face_ , and quipped, “so… same time next week.”

Lorenz sat down at his vanity, making sure that Claude had a good view of his face in the mirror _just_ to see him roll his eyes before he leaned in and started fixing his makeup. Claude wasn’t sure what lipstick he’d worn today, but it was… well, _not_ blowjob proof. The thick, dark hair trailing down his belly and the insides of his thighs were covered in smudges of mauve and his clit and Lorenz’s favorite cock snug in its harness were both smeared in it. Honestly, it was impressive… that mouth could do more than talk. That had been a surprise. Selfish as he was, Lorenz really gave it his all in bed… maybe that was the reason Claude kept coming back, the reason he kept responding to and even initiating booty calls. Luckily, he also gave his all in bed, and his all was _plenty_ enough to fuck Lorenz’s eyes crossed and turn his sneering mouth into a stuttering mess.

“Only if you refrain from being so _insufferable,”_ Lorenz huffed, dusting some powder over the dewy shine of his skin, matting the few drops of sweat he’d broken bouncing on Claude’s dick.

“Admit it, Lor, you’d be heartbroken if I didn’t show! Just absolutely _devastated_. You’d sit at your window and pine, wondering if I or if I found some other beautiful person’s bed to warm…”

“Yes!” Lorenz snapped, and Claude honestly feared for that brand-new powder brush in his hand as he said, “In fact, I would be very upset if we stopped seeing each other!

Whoa. That little bit of poking the bear hadn’t gone as expected. Claude had known Lorenz had feelings for him, feelings that went beyond their mutual love of really good sex that came with a fair amount of teasing, but the last thing that he’d expected was for the guy to up and admit it… post-coital high and all that, he supposed.

Lorenz curled his lashes and caked on more than a generous amount of mascara, eyes striking when they flicked back to Claude in the mirror. Claude offered him a wink, but that was it. Lorenz would talk eventually, and Claude wasn’t about to be the first to talk first when the room was this tense… no, he’d bide his time, wait him out.

“Well? Aren’t you going to say something?” Lorenz demanded as he lined his lips.

“I need to pee,” was Claude's response.

Lorenz heaved a sigh and slammed his hand down on his vanity, sending his Anastasia Moon Child palette ricocheting to the ground. It sneezed out a little puff of periwinkle-hued highlighter onto the white carpet and Claude burst out laughing.

“I’m _quite_ certain that you know what I mean, _Claude,_ ” Lorenz huffed, and… were those tears in his eyes? Claude might like to tease him, but he didn’t want to make the guy cry. I’m fact, that was just about the farthest thing from what he wanted. Ugh. Somewhere along the line, he’d fallen for the guy. Prissy, high-strung Lorenz, with his equal parts frustrating and endearing utter lack of awareness, Lorenz, the enigma, whose family was richer than god but still tipped his waiters sometimes more than fifty percent and regularly commissioned Ignatz for art he didn’t even display because he knew the guy needed it.

Huh. So the trickster had been tricked by his own feelings. Claude was going to need to have a talk with his own heart for _this_ _one._ Lorenz, seriously?

“You think you’re the only one who went and caught feelings in this scenario?” Claude started, crossing his legs and sitting back against the headboard. He didn’t miss the way Lorenz’s cat-like eyes took in the look of him: loose, relaxed, his legs spread and in all honesty, up for round two if he was. “You think you’re the only one that would be upset if we stopped hooking up?”

Lorenz reached for his fallen glow kit and tucked it back into its place: between the Norvina Pro and Natasha Denona Lila palettes that made up his every day looks. He re-applied eyeliner in a perfect wing that hadn’t even budged when they’d fucked and turned back towards Claude, once again satisfied with his appearance. 

“I feel that, even if you are incorrigible, you deserve honesty… god knows why I feel that way, when you are full of deceit, but I would be upset if we stopped for more reasons than… well-“

“You’d be losing an _incredibly_ skilled lover?” Claude offered. No shame in praising oneself every so often, right?. “C’mere, Lor.”

Lorenz stood up, folding his silky robe around his body like a shield and lowering himself to his knees on the bed, crawling up the length of it until he was back beside Claude. 

“That lipstick looks good on you.” Claude said, and gesturing downwards, he arched a brow and added, “It looks good on me, too.”

“Oh, doesn’t it _just_ ,” Lorenz gushed, pouting his deep purple-painted lips at Claude, sparkling under the praise, “it’s Fenty.”

“You know what else?” Claude asked, curling his hands in the obnoxiously fluffy collar of Lorenz’s robe to drag him down for an impending kiss.“You look good on me, Lor.”


End file.
